


Economy Class

by MrBriss, MrChinnery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Comfort, Greg has tattoos, Little bit of smut, M/M, Making out in Mycroft's car, Mycroft likes that Greg has tattoos, author sucks at summaries, even after 2 years Mycroft hates flying, my tags are ridiculous i'm sorry, no actual spiders but greg tells a wonderful story about spiders, poor mycroft doesn't like to fly, proposal, story about a lot of spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBriss/pseuds/MrBriss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrChinnery/pseuds/MrChinnery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade have known each other for years. There's never been anything other than a slight friendship between them. Will that all change after being stuck on a plane for 2 and a half hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘In times like this I really hate my job.’ Mycroft Holmes thought as he boarded the plane. He had worked for 28 hours straight, gone home to sleep, only to be rudely awakened after only 2 measly hours that there was an urgent meeting he had to attend in Italy. So he was now boarding a plane at 8 in the morning. Not only was he flying, which he hated, but he had to sit in regular seating on a public airplane because Sherlock couldn’t leave well enough alone. Mycroft sighed as he thought about his private plane sitting in the airport as he waited for them to fix what Sherlock did as an “experiment”. 

He had always hated flying since he was a boy. He’s not sure why. Well that’s not true. Mycroft is used to being able to control everything. People, circumstances, everything. When flying, however, he has no control. Not over the weather, not over the function of the plane and it drives him mad. 

Mycroft started to look for seat 15B. The plane was one of the larger variety. He knew that the were were at least 10 more rows behind him. He sighed again as he noticed that he was in the middle of his row. He dreaded to think who would take the spots to his left and right. As he sat down, he closed his eyes to try to disappear into his mind palace (Sherlock didn’t create his on his own).

“Mycroft?”

Mycroft startled at the familiar voice and looked up to see deep brown eyes looking down at him. 

“Detective Inspector Lestrade. What an interesting place to run into you.” Mycroft could feel his heart beat faster as he gazed upon the silver fox. He had admitted to himself long ago that he felt more than friendship for the handsome man. They had first began having meetings to discuss Sherlock and his antics to help the backlash the DI received do to Sherlock’s behavior. 

“Haven’t I told you a ton of times to call me Greg, Mr. Holmes? I’m actually in the seat next to you by the window.”

“How I envy your luck, Gregory. I usually prefer the window seat, but I, alas, was not able to secure one for myself.” Mycroft cursed at himself. What was it about the older man that completely rid him of his brain to mouth filter?

Gregory grinned at him. “Well, why don’t we switch seats then? I mean, it’s easier than you having to get out of your seat or me climbing over you right?”

‘That wouldn't be too bad, actually’ Mycroft thought to himself. He nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt and moved over by the window. After Gregory sat down next to him, the flight attendant made the announcement that all cell phones must be put in airplane mode as they would begin taxiing down the runway to take off.

At the mention of take off, Mycroft began to breathe a little heavier. He tried to take deep even breaths. They weren’t even in the air for gods sake and he was already beginning to lose it. He was not going to have a panic attack in front of Gregory. 

As the plane began to pick up speed, Mycroft only got worse. When the plane finally left the ground, he shut his eyes tight to try to breathe and not throw up. He only opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see concerned brown eyes gazing back at him. 

“Don’t like to fly? Thought this type of thing would be easy for you considering how much you travel with your work.”

Mycroft couldn’t respond. How could he tell this brave man that he, a forty-eight year old man, couldn’t even stand to be on a plane? Gregory would laugh at him and mock him like his father used to do when they took trips that required travel by plane. He was supposed to be the British Government. He wasn’t supposed to have weaknesses. As all these thoughts started to race through his head, his heart began to beat faster as he got more and more nervous. He could tell he was about to go into a full blown panic attack.

“Whoa, Mycroft hey calm down. You don’t have to talk about it. Mycroft look at me.”

Mycroft shakily looked up and met Gregory’s eyes. 

“You okay? Don’t worry the flight is only 2 and a half hours tops.” 

Mycroft nodded and tried to hide his embarrassment.

“Ok. Why are you headed to Rome? And why are you sitting back here with the unwashed masses?”

Mycroft knew Gregory was trying to distract him. He was touched by the sentiment.

“Well, I have an urgent meeting that came upon my calendar so suddenly I was not able to obtain a seat of my preference. And my final destination isn’t necessarily Rome, but you didn’t hear that from me.” Mycroft said with a playful look in Gregory’s direction. ‘Where on Earth did that confidence come from?’ Mycroft asked himself.

“Don’t you have private plane or something equally posh?” Greg grinned at him.

Mycroft gave him a small smile in return and replied “Yes, I do, however, my dear brother decided that there were several ‘pertinent’ experiments that required many parts from my plane. Unfortunately, the plane is still being repaired. What about you Gregory? Is Rome your final destination?”

“Yep. My parents are there, and they’re going to drive me to our hotel. My little brother, Damien, is getting married in a vineyard somewhere around there..”

“Damien? French origin? Your last name has a French origin as well, correct? Are your parents French?” Mycroft asked. He knew this already, but he needed Gregory to continue talking so that he wouldn’t focus on the fact that he was flying. Plus he had a nice voice but that’s not the point.

“My Da is French. My parents met while my mum was on holiday in Paris. After they got married, they agreed that my Mum could name one of us and my Da the other. So, my mum named me after her older brother, and my Da named Damien after his grandfather. The inability to come up with original names runs in the family it seems since I named my daughter after my Mum.” Gregory gave Mycroft that lopsided smile that made Mycroft’s stomach flutter. 

He started to reply but was cut off by a huge yawn.

“Gregory I apologize that was terribly rude. I swear you’re not boring me, I just find myself fatigued.”

“Working hard, eh?”

“You could say that. After working for 28ngrueling hours, I only got 2 hours of sleep before I had to board the plane.”

“Wow, Mycroft that really blows. Why don’t you get some sleep? It may not seem like it, but we’ve only been in the air for 15 minutes. Try to take a nap. Maybe you can add another 2 hours to that 2.”

“I think I will take your advice Gregory.” 

With that, Mycroft closed his eyes, and instantly went to sleep due to his exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Greg watched as Mycroft drifted off to sleep. He looked so much more relaxed when he was asleep. He looked younger. Greg was hit with an image of watching Mycroft sleep as they lay in bed together. Greg sighed. He’d always had feelings for Mycroft, even when he was still married. But he, unlike his wife, wanted to stay faithful. Even after the divorce, he knew that there was no way Mycroft would feel the same way. Greg was too old, to worn down, and too uneducated to properly deserve Mycroft. 

As Greg watched, he saw as Mycroft’s head slowly drift to the side until he was resting on Greg’s shoulder. He smiled softly and resisted the urge to stroke the man's hair.

Greg sat back and carefully got out the book he brought to read on the flight, and read as Mycroft slept.

He had gotten through about 6 chapters when he felt Mycroft stirring. He checked his watch, it had been about an hour since Mycroft fell asleep. He looked down and saw Mycroft’s eyes flutter open. It seemed that a sleepy Mycroft was an affectionate Mycroft. He could feel the younger man nuzzling into his neck. Greg tried not to react but it was hard when Mycroft sighed into his neck; a sound of pure contentment.

Suddenly the warmth of Mycroft's body was gone as he jerked away. Greg could see Mycroft blushing in embarrassment. God he looked adorable when he blushed.

“H-how long was I asleep?” Mycroft asked after clearing his throat.

“I’d say about an hour. Not very long.”

Mycroft nodded and got out his laptop to begin some work. 

Greg took the hint that Mycroft didn't want to talk and continued to read his book. He couldn’t help but sneak looks at the younger man as he worked. Greg could see the slight nervousness Mycroft felt every time the plane moved a bit too much. Greg wanted desperately to reach out and comfort him but knew that Mycroft would only be embarrassed and maybe even angry.

About 15 minutes later the flight attendant came down the aisle to ask about drinks. They both declined and went back to what they were doing before. 

Soon after that, the pilot made an announcement that they could be encountering some turbulence and that everyone needed to put on their seat belts and stay seated. 

Greg could feel the way Mycroft tensed up immediately after the announcement. He wanted to comfort the younger man but again he wasn’t completely sure how it would be received. 

The first tremors began and he saw Mycroft shut his eyes and clench his fists. His breathing began to pick up pace and Greg realized that Mycroft was very close to having a full blown panic attack. 

‘Sod this’ Greg thought and put his left arm around Mycroft’s shoulders. The younger man tensed even more (Greg didn’t think that was possible) and began to pull away, but Greg was not budging.

“Myc, it’s ok. Let me help you. I know a thing or two about panic attacks and phobias. Hell I have severe arachnophobia. I don’t think any less of you, ok? Just, calm down and let me help you.”

Mycroft looked at him and began to settle into Greg’s embrace. 

“Arachnophobia? What’s so scary about a little bug Gregory?” Mycroft asked with a shaky grin.

Greg sent a mock glare at Mycroft even though he knew he was failing to hide a smile of his own. He looked away from Mycroft as he thought back.

“Well, it started when I was a lad. I never had a problem with bugs. I was your typical adolescent boy who loved to mess with anything creepy and crawly. My mates and I used to get in so much trouble. We loved to explore and wander far beyond where we should’ve.’ 

Greg paused as he was reminiscing and glanced to see Mycroft watching him with a look of complete attention. Mycroft blushed and looked away when he noticed Greg watching. At that moment, the plane shook again Mycroft tensed immediately. Greg rubbed Mycroft’s bicep with the hand around his shoulders to try to soothe him before he started speaking again.

“There were 4 of us and we were about 10 or 11 I think and once we'd had a big sleepover at my place and snuck out to go visit this old house about 20 minutes away. We would walk past that house every day between home and school and I mean, we knew we had to go inside some day. So, we walked down there with our torches and it was a creepy fucking place, Myc. Of course I had to go in first and that’s where it went to hell. I walked in the door, and the place was so rotted and broken down that the first step I took, I fell through the floor and into the basement.”

“You’re not serious?” Mycroft asked in disbelief.

“Completely. I still have the scar on my leg to prove it. So I go through the floor, break my leg, and my mates flipped out. I don’t remember what they were shouting but I believe one of them ran back to get my Da. He was furious when he got to the house but that’s another story. Anyway, I’m in a moldy basement with a broken leg and nowhere to go when I feel something crawling on my hand. I look over and theres a big fucking spider crawling up my arm. I shake it off, but then there’s another on my non-broken leg. Basically, the basement had a huge nest of spiders and they were now crawling on me. Because of my leg, I couldn’t get up and run away.”

Greg shuddered at the memory.

“I was stuck down there for 45 minutes before my Da was able to get me out and ever since then, every time I see a spider, big or small, I run away as fast as I can.”

“That’s… that’s quite the tale Gregory. I think I would probably feel the same way if I was in your position. I take it you never returned to that house?”

Greg grinned and said, “What you might not know about me, Mycroft, is that my teenage years were my punk years. We did some stupid shit and when we were 16, we were completely drunk off our arses and went down and burned that spider nest to the ground. It was still deserted and no one ever went in there after our tale as lads spread around town. We were never caught for it, although my Da was pissed when I got home and I was, well, pissed.” Greg laughed at himself.

Mycroft laughed with him before shaking his head. “You sound like quite the rebellious teenager.” 

“Not just teenager. My twenties were a bit rowdy too even though I was at the police academy. I got my most of my tattoos in my twenties.” Greg smirked when he saw the blush form on Mycroft’s cheeks. He wondered how far the blush went…

“Tattoos?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo chapter two.  
> Like I said before please leave notes and comments and let us know how we're doing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft barely said the word without stuttering. Gregory had tattoos. That only added to the attraction and Mycroft knew he was blushing bright red. He needed to get control of himself.

“Yep. I have 3. I got my first one when I was 18. I decided that I needed to engrave my love for The Clash onto my skin forever and got a tattoo of their logo inside a guitar pick on my right shoulder blade. It hurt like crazy because I had the pick filled in with black around the lettering. It took forever to do and forever to heal.”

Mycroft nodded and pictured a young Gregory Lestrade excited about his first tattoo. He hoped that he’d one day be able to see pictures of Gregory at that time in his life. He froze in his thoughts as he felt the plane begin to shake due to the turbulence. Gregory tightened his hold around his shoulders.

“Why a guitar pick? If you don’t mind my asking.” Mycroft asked hesitantly, trying to distract himself from the shaking of the plane.

“I loved to play back then. I still do in fact. I don’t get to play as much I used too, but I enjoy sitting down with a beer every once in awhile and just strum the guitar to relax.” Gregory said. Mycroft watched as a curious expression formed on the older man’s face before he asked, “I know Sherlock plays violin, do you play anything?”

“I play the piano. I have played since I was 4 years old. It never became more than a hobby and I also like to play when I relax, although that beer is a 14 year old whiskey.” Mycroft replied.

“Well, we should play together some time. I’ll bring my guitar to your house and we can share that whiskey.” Gregory said.

Once again, Mycroft blushed. He hated that it was so easy for the older man to make him flustered.

At that moment, the seatbelt sign was turned off and the flight attendant announced that they had cleared through the turbulence and it was now safe to move throughout the cabin. Mycroft waited for Gregory to remove his arm from around his shoulders, but he stayed where he was.

Clearing his throat, he asked “What about your other tattoos?” He had to know what was portrayed on Gregory’s skin. (He hoped he’d be able to see them one day.)

“About 2 years later, I had another stroke of genius accompanying a few shots of vodka, and decided I needed not one, but two gun tattoos, one on each hip. Those hurt more than the bloody clash one. I discovered that I have sensitive hips.” Gregory smirked after this declaration as Mycroft, once again, began to blush.

‘I need to see these tattoos. I need to see how sensitive Gregory’s hips really are. I need to get ahold of myself.’ Mycroft thought, willing his blush to go away. 

“Do you only have the two or are there more?”

Gregory hesitated and Mycroft saw his smile dim a bit as sadness flashed behind his eyes.

“One more. I got this one in my late 20s after I had graduated from the police academy and was working at the Yard. I was on the job with my partner and things got ugly and, well, he didn’t make it. I got a tattoo of a badge with the date of his death below it… I may have been a little drunk at the time, but I think I would have gotten it either way.”

“Can… Can I see it?” Mycroft asked Gregory tentatively.

Gregory nodded and removed his arm from around Mycroft’s shoulders. The younger man found he missed the comforting weight and fought the urge grab his arm and put it back.

Mycroft was momentarily distracted as Gregory rolled up his sleeves and revealed a black and grey image of a police badge with the date 28-5-1991. Mycroft couldn’t help himself and reached up to touch the ink on his skin. He traced around the edge and brushed his fingers through the center. He looked up and saw Gregory watching him with a look Mycroft couldn’t place. 

Mycroft’s eyes drifted down to Gregory’s lips and back up to his deep brown eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as they started to lean closer together. They were less than an inch away from each other when the flight attendant made an announcement that they were beginning their descent. 

They jumped back at the interruption and Mycroft was pleased to notice that he wasn’t the only one blushing for once. 

Gregory sat back, clearing his throat. They sat in a slightly awkward silence for a while before Gregory looked at Mycroft. Mycroft could tell there was something he wanted to say but he was hesitating. He got a determined look in his eyes before he began to speak.

“So, uh, if you finish your business early, I’ll be in Rome for a week if you want to come out and see me, and well, my family. The wedding is the day after tomorrow and I was told I could bring a guest and if you want you could come too. I mean only if you have the time and, if, well, if you want to of course…” He trailed off towards the end as he looked at Mycroft with a questioning look in his eyes.

Mycroft swallowed and replied, “I’ll… I’ll try to see if I can come see you. Hopefully my meetings won’t take too long.”

Gregory grinned at him and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but was interrupted by the plane landing.

Mycroft realized he hadn’t even noticed they were that close to the ground. For the first time in his entire life, he didn’t have to brace himself for when the wheels touched the ground. ‘This man is amazing’ he thought as he watched Gregory start to gather his things. He decided maybe he’d really try to see Gregory before they had to return to London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 3. So we think this might go for another chapter maybe two. We haven't decided yet. Please leave comments and let us know how we're doing!!


	4. Chapter 4

Greg sighed as he sat at the bar. The ceremony had been beautiful and he’d never seen his brother look happier. The happy couple had left the reception about 30 minutes ago and the guests were slowly trickling out behind them. There weren’t more than ten people left and they had all migrated towards the entrance. He was sipping his third glass of whiskey in a self-loathing state.

Mycroft had never showed up. Who was he kidding. Mycroft couldn’t possibly want to spend his time with a lonely old detective inspector. The almost kiss they shared was probably just Mycroft feeling vulnerable. He probably would have regretted it. Greg checked his watch and saw that it was almost 9 o’clock. Greg downed the rest of his whiskey and got up to leave but as he turned around he bumped into someone.

“Shit, sorr-” Greg looked up and froze as he looked into familiar grey-blue eyes.

“Hello Gregory. I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier but my meeti-” Greg cut him off by pressing his lips to the younger mans in a kiss. Greg would place his courage in the amount of alcohol he had consumed throughout the night.

When Mycroft started to kiss him back, Greg could have danced he was so happy. It was a closed mouthed kiss but it was still passionate. One of Greg’s hands cupped the side of Mycroft’s face while the other rested on the back of the younger man’s neck. Greg felt Mycroft’s hands move to his waist. They kissed for a long time but the need to breathe was what broke them apart although they didn’t move far. Greg rested his forehead against Mycroft’s and moved his hands to mirror Mycroft’s as they tried to get their breath back.

Eventually they pulled away and Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“That was quite the ‘hello’ Gregory.” Mycroft said.

Greg was one who blushed this time. “Yeah, well, I was happy to see you.”

Mycroft smiled and cupped Greg’s cheek with his free hand and pressed a chaste, sweet kiss to his lips. “I’m happy to see you as well.” They grinned at each other like lovesick teenagers until the spell was broken by Mycroft’s stomach growling.

Mycroft blushed and Greg laughed. “I apologize Gregory, I have not had the chance to eat since I had breakfast at 7 this morning.”

Greg just grinned at him. “ Well, then I guess we should go get something to eat. It’s not too late in the evening that I can’t have a late after-dinner dinner.”

Greg pulled Mycroft out of the building by his hand and waited for the black car he knew would be there to pick them up. 

“Where to Mycroft?”

“There is an exquisite restaurant about 10 minutes from here that I have frequented before and is always open.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Greg watched Mycroft give their destination to the driver before he sat back and looked at Greg. The older man was dimly aware that the car started moving but he couldn’t stop looking at Mycroft. He glanced down from his eyes to his lips and back. Mycroft licked his lips and Greg couldn’t hold back. He grabbed the lapels on Mycroft’s suit and pulled him forward into a heated kiss. 

Greg kissed him with the passion of years of pent up feelings. Greg started to push Mycroft back against the seat of the car and straddled his lap with his knees resting on the seat on the outside of Mycroft’s thighs. Mycroft’s hands started on the older man’s thighs and moved up until one was on the back of his head and the other on the small of his back, pressing Greg closer, who closed his eyes as he got lost in the kiss.

Greg moaned into the kiss. He couldn’t remember the last time it felt so good to have another person pressed against him like this. He never wanted to stop kissing this gorgeous man. The feel of his tongue caressing Greg’s was the best feeling he could remember feeling in his entire life. Greg’s hands migrated from the lapels of Mycroft’s suit to run through the younger man’s hair and scrape his fingernails across his scalp. Mycroft moaned at the feeling and pulled Greg tighter against him.

Unfortunately, the need for oxygen made them split apart. They sat there panting for a few minutes and Greg kept his eyes closed as he got his breath back. He opened his eyes as he felt a hand caress his cheek. He looked into Mycroft’s grey blue eyes and turned his head slightly to press a kiss to his palm without breaking eye contact.

They leaned in to kiss again, although this one was slower, sweeter, both of them savoring the moment. Mycroft’s hands moved to hold his hips while Greg’s continued to run through the younger man’s hair. All too soon, however, Greg felt the car stop as they reached their destination. He broke away from the kiss and started to get off Mycroft’s lap.

Mycroft’s grip on his hips tightened and he looked at Greg with a confused look on his face. He looked utterly undone. His pristine suit was wrinkled, his lips red and kiss-swollen, his hair was a complete mess, and to add to it all, there was a nice blush adorning his cheeks. Greg was sure he looked the same way. 

“The car stopped, Myc. We’ve gotten to the restaurant.” Mycroft looked around like he was just seeing his surroundings for the first time. Greg felt a sense of pride that he could make this powerful man lose his awareness so easily. 

Mycroft cleared his throat. “Shall we then?” He opened the door and proceeded out before extending a hand to the older man to assist him. 

Greg followed the politician out of the car and walked with him into the restaurant. After they ate, they quickly went to Mycroft's hotel room and weren't seen or heard from for 3 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all so sorry for the late update a cold has been kicking my ass for like a month.  
> So one more chapter to go!!  
> Thanks everyone for the kind comments!   
> Please continue to leave comments to let us know how we're doing!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 (omg)

Mycroft took a deep breath as he looked at the stairs leading up to his private plane and prepared himself to board. He was nervous to fly but he knew it was the quickest way to get there. He felt two arms wrap around him from behind and a head rest on his shoulder. 

“You okay, love?” Gregory asked.

No. He was not okay. Even though he had taken many flights since they shared that one to Rome 2 years ago, flying still made him anxious, whether Gregory was there or not. At least he didn’t have to fly with all the goldfish.

He knew Gregory could feel the tension in Mycroft’s body because his arms tightened around his waist and he turned to press a kiss to Mycroft’s jaw. The younger man found himself relaxing minutely in his lovers arms. 

“Come on darling, the flight there only takes a little while. Before you know it, we’ll be in Rome celebrating our 2 year anniversary where it all started.” With that, Gregory grasped his hand and lead him onto the plane. 

There was already a glass of scotch for each of them on the small coffee table next to a rather luxurious couch. Mycroft made sure that if he had to fly, he was going to be comfortable.

Gregory sat down, pulling Mycroft down to sit with him. He picked up his own glass and handed Mycroft’s to him.

Mycroft gratefully took a sip and felt himself relax more. They sat next to each other in a comfortable silence while they finished their drinks. Mycroft tensed every time the plane moved but he was still comforted by Gregory’s presence. 

The past two years had been the best years of his life. He and Gregory had gotten along instantly. They flew back together from Rome and ended up seeing each other every day for a month. He remembered the first time Gregory told him he loved him. It was only 2 months into their relationship when he said it over dinner one night. Mycroft smiled to himself as he remembered how happy he was that night. Not long after that they moved in together. John was shocked. Sherlock was disgusted. 

Of course, it wasn't always so easy. Mycroft's work caused many missed dinners and lunches and nights in at home and he knew Gregory hated that. Gregory's work caused problems as well though they were slightly different problems. He would often bring the cases home and work on them all the time and would bring his frustrations home as well. They both did that, actually. 

After living together for about a year they had a huge fight and broke up. Gregory stormed out and ended up staying at Baker Street for 2 weeks. Those 2 weeks were miserable for them both. It wasn't until Sherlock tricked them into being in the same room that they finally put the past behind them.

If you asked them now they would say they don't even remember what the fight was about. (Of course Mycroft remembers because he never forgets anything and he knows the fight was ridiculous).

Mycroft realized in those two weeks they were apart that he didn’t want to endure any stretch of time alone like that again and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Gregory by his side. He’s been waiting for a long time to ask. After they met each other’s families, and after Mycroft took his Grandfather's ring out of his safe to hold on to until it was the right time to give it to his beloved. He knew he was going to propose on this trip. He just had to decide when.

He was jerked out of his thoughts as the plane shook harder when they flew through some rougher turbulence. He tightened his grasp on his empty glass and closed his eyes as he tried not to descend into a panic attack.

Mycroft was aware of someone gently removing the glass from his hand. He pried his eyes open to see Gregory placing both glasses on the table in front of him. The older man turned and took Mycroft’s hand until he layed down on the couch, resting his head in Gregory’s lap.

He closed his eyes and sighed as Gregory started to run his fingers through the younger man’s hair. He could feel himself slowly relaxing. That was probably the worst part of flying: relaxation that could give way to adrenaline in a matter of seconds then back again. 

As Gregory continued to comb his fingers through his hair, he thought, not for the first time, how lucky he was. Should he do it now? Ask this amazing man to spend the rest of his life with him? He just had to get the ring from his suitcase, which had been put in a little storage room by the restroom. 

Mind made up, Mycroft opened his eyes and sat up. 

"If you will excuse me for a minute, Gregory, I need to use the restroom." After pressing a kiss to the older mans lips, Mycroft walked towards the back of the plane to the storage compartment out of sight from Gregory. 

He found the ring in his bag, put it in his pocket and took a deep breath before turning around and walking back to the couch. 

He moved to stand in front of Gregory who looked up him with a questioning look in his eyes. Mycroft took a deep breath and slowly lowered himself down until he was kneeling down on one knee in front of the older man. 

"Love? What are you doing?" He asked.

When Mycroft took the ring box out of his pocket he saw Gregory's eyes widen. 

Mycroft took a deep breath and started to speak. 

"Gregory. I have been thinking of doing this for a long time. I was going to wait until our anniversary dinner tomorrow but I decided I couldn't wait any longer. So, Gregory Lestrade, will you honor me by becoming my husband?"

Mycroft opened the box to show the white-gold ring nestled inside and held his breath. 

Gregory blinked at him. 

And then burst out laughing. 

Mycroft's heart stopped beating. He could feel tears begin to form in his eyes. Mycroft closed his eyes to try to keep the tears from falling (although he didn't succeed, they still slid down his cheeks). How could he be so stupid? Why would someone like Gregory want to marry him? Gregory was so kind and funny and unbelievably attractive and Mycroft... he was nothing compared to that. 

Mycroft started to stand up when he felt a hand grab his, keeping him where he was. 

"Gregory-" Mycroft just wanted to leave and hide in the bathroom and forget this ever happened. 

"Myc don't leave. I'm sorry for laughing but... Can you open your eyes for me? Please?"

Mycroft clenched his jaw, opened his eyes, and promptly stopped breathing.

Gregory was kneeling on the floor the same way he had been. And he was holding a ring. 

Gregory was holding a ring.

A beautiful sleek black ring.

Mycroft looked from the ring to Gregory's face and back again, trying to process what was happening.

"I'm sorry I laughed, but... It seems we were both thinking the same thing when we packed for this trip. I've been wanting to do this for a while, but it took me awhile to find the ring that I thought was perfect for you, and then once I found it, I had to save up for it. I was actually going to do it tomorrow during our tour, but it seems you've beaten me to it."

Gregory grinned at him before continuing. 

"I have loved you for years. Probably since we first met, it just took me a few years to see it. Ever since we took that flight two years ago, my life has gotten so much better and I've been so much happier than I ever thought possible. I've been wanting to do this for awhile, but it took me time to find the ring that I thought was perfect for you, and then once I found it, I had to save up for it. So, Mycroft Holmes, will you marry me?"

Mycroft stared at the ring. He couldn't believe this. Gregory wasn't saying no, he wasn't going to leave, he wanted to marry him. Mycroft couldn't believe it.

"Myc?"

Mycroft looked back at Gregory and smiled. "Yes Gregory. Oh yes I'll marry you."

Gregory grinned and took the ring out of the box and slid it it onto Mycroft’s finger and Mycroft did the same. Different types of tears were now rolling down the younger mans cheeks. 

Gregory cupped his cheek with his left hand and Mycroft could feel the cool line of the ring on his hand as it pressed against his cheek. 

They leaned in and exchanged a slow, deep kiss full of love. 

When they parted, Mycroft rested his forehead against Gregory's and closed his eyes, enjoying the intimacy they were sharing. 

In times like this, he thought, I'm really glad Sherlock broke my plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finished!!!!!!!  
> Yay for us.  
> Please please please give us feedback to let us know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive comments! We would love to know what you think!  
> Find me (MrChinnery) on tumblr if you like at dontjudgemyobsession and my co-author (MrBriss) at delicatesidesweep
> 
> PS. We are both American so please let us know if there are any mistakes in the language and/or situation so that we may fix them.


End file.
